


[Podfic] Your Favorite Ghost | written by augustbird

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: It's harder than Steve ever expected to bring Bucky home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your favorite ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533116) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



> This was recorded for Podcath for the 2016 twitter podfic exchange. I'm also using it for the _combat_ square on my hc-bingo card.
> 
> Thanks so much to augustbird for having blanket permission to podfic, and to reena_jenkins for the wonderful cover art.

| 

## Streaming

### Part 1

### Part 2

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0l0aqilfh9dsi6e/Your_Favorite_Ghost.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9a0lyql8wyubube/Your_Favorite_Ghost.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 104MB/52MB | **Duration:** 1:53:36 

  
---|---


End file.
